A Deadly Kiss?
by ANIMEGAL310
Summary: rated for sexual content, mild language Kurama has done something considered taboo in the world today. Not evenb the youkai of Youko's time or now would even consider such a thing. he has fallen...for his sister.
1. The one who Had Captured My Heart

AG310: another story….so boring in here!!!

Disclaimer: I only own Keva and maybe a few others.

--

"You pea-brain, macho wanna be, gayish dressing, boy with evil horns, little prick!" shouted a dark skinned girl at the red head before her. She stood upright at 5'4, skin heightened by the white blouse and jeans she wore. Her jet-black hair fell to her back with red highlights and her eyes shone with anger within the mixture of brownish green.

She was pissed. How dare he…how dare he!! She narrowed her eye at him in pure disgust at what he had just did earlier that morning.

"Keva," he said calmly his emerald green eyes showing concern and a little mischief if looked closely. He thought it was a good idea at the moment…maybe he should have thought about her reaction in a negative way instead of her reaction in a positive way.

"Don't you 'Keva' me, Shuuichi," she cut calmly mimicking him. "You knew I loved the thing. Why'd you take it away?" her green-brown eyes captured his emerald eyes in determination.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She could act so childish sometimes. "Keva, you're twenty two years old you shouldn't be lagging that thing all around the place." Now it was Keva's turn to resist the urge to roll her eyes.

The two were in the living room of the house. It was a crystal clear day; the ponds were packed with young lovers, the park filled with children, the mall packed with customers. The sun was shining overhead and the breeze was just perfect. And it was five below zero. She was stuck inside instead of being out there with the normal people instead she's stuck in here with him. How she loathed him right now for ruining her perfect snowy day.

"Please be reasonable, Keva," Kurama said calmly as he sensed the rising temper of the girl before him. He slowly sat down and smiled as smoke started to form around the girl's head. He finally sighed and said, "It's in the washer."

Keva glared at him before walking down the hall towards the washroom. She came back half an hour later with her treasure held securely underneath her right arm as her left was balled into a fist and placed squarely on her hips. "Happy?" he ventured to ask.

Her hardened expression softened as she held out her treasure in front of her face. She smiled broadly cherishing her childhood toy. She walked around behind Kurama and gave him one of her famous 'please can I have some air?' hugs. "Thanks Shuuichi."

Once again she held the treasure in front of her. It was a small white teddy bear about six inches high. The inside padding of its ears were light pink along with its feet and paw padding. Its eyes were dark chocolate brown filled with happiness. The paw held a small picture frame and within it was a seven-year-old red head with a gummy smile where teeth had been only a week before and in his arms was a four-year-old little girl. She was smiling happily with her head tilted to the side eyes filled with innocence about the world around her, so in contrast to the little boy's own. It was named Lil Shuui.

She had received the bear on her eighteenth birthday from Kurama and she had treasured it ever since. It was his way of saying that he was sorry. Sorry for all those yeas he hadn't been there for her. The little moments that really counted. She loved it more then shopping, although she hardly went except with her girlfriends Shiziru and Keiko. She loved it more than basically life itself.

They had always been close from the first day she entered the Minamino home. He accepted her as did his friends but they were freaky also. His friend, Yusuke Urameshi for one during his teen years he had been what she called a bad-assed punk. His mother of course a 'small' drinking problem but always welcomed Keva as a daughter. She was always embarrassing Yusuke with small baby photos that she had so graciously copied foe Keva. Now at twenty-five, he was in charge of the largest police force in Tokyo but still had a neck for getting into trouble.

Another is Kazuma Kuwabara. He was such a geek and ugly too. He always found a way to make her laugh over the most ridiculous things. He had a love for kittens and gave Keva her first pet. A small kitten with brown and white spots and a small red bow tied around its neck. He always had a fight with Urameshi and always lost, no surprise. Now he has a set of beautiful twins and married a beautiful girl named Yukina and had a job as one of he top lawyers in Japan. He even has his own firm. They lived up in a shrine not far from her home with an old lady named Genkai.

Lastly, a mysterious guy name Hiei. She doesn't know much about him besides that he speaks to people like 'ningen' and 'onna'. It always seemed he was trying to kill Kuwabara especially the day he proposed to his sister. She still hears him today every so often. He comes to visit Kurama every couple of months just check up on things. She sometimes could hear them when she was smaller through her bedroom wall. She never quite understood why he called her brother 'fox'. Maybe 'cause he was smart and clever like one, she didn't pay attention much now.

"Please, Shuuichi," she whispered sadly, "don't take Lil Shuui without me knowing. I know he hasn't had a wash since the day I received him but…" He nodded his head in understanding getting up. He placed a warm hug around her shoulder she tilted her head on his chest. "I miss kaasan, Shuuichi." The little bear as full of sains and dirt and grim that it was a surprise that it hadn't ending in the trash yet. Every stain, every dirt speck held a memory that Keva treasured. Most of them of their mother.

"Me, too," replied Kurama. Their mother had an accident earlier that year and had been hospitalized ever since. Every two or three months the doctors claimed her to be well enough to come home but they knew the truth. "Come on," he tightened his grip on her shoulder and lead her towards the kitchen, "let's make dinner."

They were close. Closer than blood relatives. As he watched his sister rummage through the kitchen to prepare dinner he began to remember all those times he wasn't there for her during their teen years. The Dark Tournament…the Four Saint Beasts…Sensui. 'I regret not being there for those little moments, Youko.' His face saddened as he began to set the table up.

The missed birthdays, dinners, her little sleepovers with Keiko…so many lost times and he can never get them back.

'I know Kurama,' came a reply within his head. Youko knew only too well how Kurama felt about her. He felt the same way. He cared for her but she was Kurama's, no, Shuuichi's little sister and he would never betray their trust. 'It would have been nice to see her go to her prom. Your mother said she looked like an angel.' Apparently the guy wasn't very polite so she left early and hung out with Shiziru the rest of the night. The boy however left the prom with a few loose teeth.

"_Ay, hombre. ¡ No puedo creer que esto me está sucediendo!(aw man. This is not happening to me!)" _he heard Keva shout. He heard a few well choice words certainly not learnt from him. Only one guess…Yusuke. Foreign languages had always been Keva's favorite to study. She spoke several languages including two types of Chinese dialects and German._ "Maledicalo tutto curse che questi piatti curse loro tutti ad inferno. (damn it all. Curse these dishes. Curse them to hell.)" _she said quickly switching to Italian.

Kurama poked his head around the corner and barely dodged a plate as it went smashing into a nearby wall. "Keva?" He walked around the bend and halted to a stop. He saw her there.

Her head bent down over the sink of steaming hot water. Her hands placed slightly apart and her body trembling. Her clothes were drenched in her own sweat while the pot began to boil over. He walked silently over to the stove and turned the knob to 'low simmer'. A strong salty scent much like the sea caught Youko's nose. They were quite similar to the scent of tears…her tears.

He took another careful step towards her shaking form. He wanted to touch her, to make sure she was alright. He wanted to comfort her for whatever reason this unseen foe had placed upon his beloved sister. "Keva."

She didn't answer.

What was wrong with her? She was always strong. She had a very sound mind and well informed about the world around her. When the time came she could speak a very deep conversation with basically anyone and extraordinarily good manners. Even if she speaks to one person she would instantly turn to the other person beside her, if they speak another language, she would speak their preferred language then instantly turn right back around to the previous language she was using to socialize without so much as a shudder. In contrast to her childhood but much as now, her eyes were always filled with curiosity. Her long jet-black hair with red highlights always-captured peoples eyes due to their uniqueness. Yes, she was unique. One of a kind and he was proud to have her as a sister.

But sometimes he often thought about what would have happened if they were never siblings, if they had met some other way during maybe a happier occasion. Would she feel the same way that he had often felt just by looking at her beautiful eyes? Pure crystal, he often thought. See through, clear like a glass of fresh spring water from the highest mountaintops. It was like when she looked at you with those big innocent eyes you couldn't help but think how gorgeous she looked even in the simplest dress.

"Keva," he spoke softly once more. "Please, answer me Keva." Kurama didn't flinch when the girl banged her hand onto the sink corner. Tears readily streamed down her cheeks and pitter-pattered into the sink. Looking closer Kurama said one word that frightened him, "Blood."

She turned slowly around to him trying her best to smile but failing miserably. She held out her left hand and shakily used her right hand to cover the blood. "It's just…a small cut," she sobbed silently. Her hands were like a baby kitten when it was too cold. Pale was her skin becoming like a fresh powdered snow. "I-I…(mlurf)…was just cutting s-some vegetables and," she looked form her hands into his emerald green eyes of worry and began to cry louder. "Oh Shuuichi."

Kurama held his smooth hands in hers and led her out into the front room. I was dusk and the sun was setting over the city. Smaller birds that didn't bother to fly too warmer weather where nestling into the little nests. Squirrels were scurrying with remaining nuts in mouth to their tree trunk for a good nights rest.

Kurama returned with the first aid kit and began to bandage Keva'a wound. They didn't speak. No words were needed. It was hard on them both. Both of them had to move back into their mother's house and keep it together will she was in the hospital. Keva was studying in the university to be transferred to the United States and then to other countries each for about two years to further enhanced her speaking skills. Kurama however had already finished college and was now in the medical field along with law.

After awhile Keva started to get her dark chocolate color back but she started to feel a bit drowsy. "Thanks, Kurama." Very rarely she used the name his friends had given him. Actually it was only the second time. It was because of that name he wasn't around. She used it the first time she was scared the day the hospital called saying that their mother probably won't make it through the night. Now she used it a second time and Kurama knew she was terrified…beyond scared.

It was late now and she felt drowsy. Dinner was skipped and Kurama, like when they were smaller, carried her to her room leaving her briefly for her to change. He came back also change and she was already lying in bed. It held memories for them like old times. Sometimes their mother worked late and couldn't be home so he was there to look after both of them. He read her stories, take her to school many things that sometimes their mother was unable to do but somehow she manage to squeeze some time off from work just to spend the weekend with. Sometimes Keva would come in late at night way past her bedtime and crawl into bed with her brother.

But the day he was discovered by Hiei both their lives changed.

Kurama walked near the sleeping form on the bed and gently placed it underneath the light pink quilt she had received from Yusuke's mom when she was smaller.

Keva weakly opened her eyes at her brother and smiled and once again Kurama felt that small ping in his chest in which he knew could never be filled. "Kurama…you don't mind me calling you 'Kurama' do you?"

Kurama shook his head slowly, "No," he whispered smiling. "It's okay."

She giggled like she used too. He missed it. Lately it's been…dangerous around her. "I miss mom."

"Yeah, me too. Now get some sleep." But before he finished speaking Keva was already asleep.

He looked at her for a while. Christmas was coming soon and he knew too well what she would wish for. He face was facing the ceiling as small amounts of moonlight reflected from the widow onto her form. She was in a deep slumber and she looked angelic. Her face was calm and sincere. The blankets moved in a rhythmic pattern up and down.

Kurama just looked as if in a daze. She wouldn't wake up. No one would know except him and Youko. So he leaned over her face, removing a strand of stray hair form her face. He knew it was wrong. They were bound legally as brother and sister. He moved closer towards her face. He could feel the small whips of her breath. He knew it was wrong but his heart ached for her. He knew it was wrong because she was his sister.

Gently he pressed his lips against hers. He felt a bolt of electricity run through him and his body began to ach. He felt almost dizzy like. Lifting his head he sighed deeply. She hadn't moved. No increase in heart rate…no nothing. All was the same only his feelings had increased.

He turned the light of from the bedpost bedside her bed. "Good night, Keva." He placed his hand onto his lips before closing the door silently behind him.

As he sat in bed he began to wonder if what he did was right. No one would know and they could go on like every other sibling. Yeah…like every other sibling. He turned, flipping of the light. He placed his heads behind his head as he stared at the ceiling trying to sort out his feelings. After a few minutes he fell into a deep sleep unaware to him of the silent tears that were falling in the next room of the woman who had stolen his heart.

--

AG310 sighs: FINALLY!!! This chapter took me three days to type so be happy!! Argh. Yes this is a unique fic. Please read and review. Please wake me when its Christmas. Hopefully this should be finish by new years.

Yes, press the button. Doesn't the review button look lonely? Be generous and press it! ↓↓↓↓↓↓It's Christmas for GOODNESS SAKE!! (Yes, I'm going to bed now.)


	2. My Heart Belongs to You

AG310: here you lonely saps!!! Here's a little Christmas gift from me. Just be happy that 'normal' people have stuff to do.

Disclaimer: I told you over and over again I do not own YYH only Keva and maybe a few others! Stop harassing me.

Oh and before I forget. This is some lemon later down in the chappie and more in each chappie following I think. God only knows how much I like to type this romance crap.

--

Keva rode down the snowy street in deep thought. The snow hit her helmet hard as she tried to keep the tears from burning their way through her eyes. It was happening…ike she had always dreamed/ griping the handle tighter she pumped the gas accelerating the already speedy motorcycle down the icy path.

Who cares about things now? Kurama had kissed her and she felt all the heat wash over her. It was like that. Her stomach felt tight, like it was in a knot and empty as if she hadn't eaten in days. The way he just smiled at her this morning like nothing even happened…but it did happen and it was wrong. He knew it but he still kissed her.

She skidded to a stop in front of a building and smiled. Placing the stand down in her black bike she pulled the helmet off allowing her hair to cascade down to her shoulder. The locks gently curled underneath her firm chin them flowed gently to her back where it landed gracefully. She placed the red helmet underneath her left arm as she strutted to the front door. "Hello!?" she screamed into the window. "I came to bring greetings of great pain and joy for Yusuke Urameshi and company!"

There was a silent pause as the house went still. As Keva waited to pin doom on the entire household she examine the front lawn. Christmas jolly all around. There was a plump Japanese Santa holding a young child in his lap. But something by the bushes caught her eye. She squinted her eyes and leaned forward her right hand still in her jean pocket.

Walking over towards it she found it. A small red package. Carefully she squatted down and placed her helmet to the side. Tilting her head to the side in question she carefully picks up the gift. Once in hand she held it close to her face looking at it cross-eyed. What was it? She placed her loose hair behind her left ear and shook the gift over it.

She felt it…a strange presence. It was normal…she guessed. But it was unnatural too. She couldn't quite explain it. It felt like someone was watching her…striping her down with their eyes. It felt like ice rolling down her back or getting stabbed over and repeatedly. Like something was holding her down and she couldn't figure it out.

She shook it off with a shrug. How she hated having an over reactive imagination. It was killer sometimes. Standing up she placed the small gift into her pocket and returned to the door. She placed a hand on it and swung it open roughly. "Keva's home!"

--

He stood there in the shadows eyeing the girl who had captured the fox's eye. His sister… what had happened last night so, beside the kissing thing. Hiei glared at the girl and smirked slightly at the little haunting images in her mind.

'_maybe he's a stalker. Striping me down with his eyes…'_ and so it went. How the fox got him to do this ridiculous task was beyond him. Watch the stupid ningen. So what if he had feelings for the girl. It wasn't his job to watch her.

What was in that blasted gift Kurama gave her? Must be extremely important if he didn't want her to find it like that, that it was he in which the gift was from. What was it? Did the fox finally tell her how he felt or did his feelings change?

He disappeared in a flash as the door opened.

--

Keva walked into the warm house greeted by a tall man. He had broad shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. His hair was slicked back as always and his smile was warm. He had his uniform on though which suggested that he had to return to work soon.

"Hey Keva!" he cheered patting her on the back roughly. He smiled at his young friend. "Hey Yusuke." He smiled showing of his crystal white teeth that nearly blinded her. He enveloped her into a tight hug and kissed her on the forehead.

She grumbled wiping her head. "Stop treating me like a kid Yusuke." She glared at him that would have put Boton to her grave if she was really alive.

Yusuke only grinned wider and ruffled her hair. "Sorry, Squirt. Forgot your 'all grown up' now. Hey Keiko the spawn of Satan has arrived. Ouch! Damn it Keva!" he hopped on one foot as he grabbed his left shin. "I can't go to work limping like this."

"Tell the guys the truth then," she said sitting in the couch. How she enjoyed his company at times. His boyish looks haven't changed much along with his ego but he has been more caring. Sometimes he and the boys would leave for a week or so for some type of business trip. She never really asked anymore where they went. Even the girls seem to know about their whereabouts but they never told her for some odd reason. She hated how they did that to her. They have been friends for such a long time that they still held secrets from her and it got her blood boiling just thinking about it.

Yusuke placed his throbbing leg down and placed his hands into his pockets doing his famous punk pose that he refused to let go growing up. It seems no matter what, people always remembered a signature move or something like hat and his pose was always remembered. "Are you mad?" He ran a hand through his freshly combed hair and sighed. "They still haven't forgotten about the Halo incident." Keva smiled.

She placed her helmet on the coffee table and helped herself to the cookies there.

A few weeks ago, Kuwabara, Yusuke and she played Halo on the Ps2. Keva of course won and they were furious. But the thing what got them was her character so they asked her. She turned to them and smiled evilly and said, "You go tell your friends you got beat by a guy dressed in pink and named Mr. Bubbles." She was right and the whole force and firm were laughing at their bosses.

She laughed remembering. "So how's Keiko?" Keiko had went to the States three years ago after being married to Yusuke for one year to peruse her dream in teaching. She came back two months ago with a frightening surprise for Yusuke. She had a son. She named him Yukimaro or Yuko for short. To say Yusuke was surprised was an understatement. The man cried the moment he saw the boy walk off the plane with his wife. He had Keiko's smile for sure but the mischievousness in his eyes was his and hair and face. Basically he was the spitting image of his father and he held his family as joyous tears fell.

"She's fine." He said sitting next to her. So he was going to be late so what. Nothing bad was going to happen…at least not yet. "Yuko's doing great too." His eyes became glossy as he smiled happily. "God…he's such a special kid." He was a bit angry at Keiko for not telling him about the kid. He had a right too. He was his own flesh and blood after all.

Keva leaned her head back and gasped as a small green light pinned her stomach. "Aunty!" it was Yuko. She looked down surprised at the speed this little kid had and how strong he was. "Hey kid." She said rumpling her hair.

He grinned as he looked up. "Ma says to pick me up," he said holding his hands up. Keva smiled and pulled him up onto her lap. "Hey! Its Minamino!" came an annoying voice. Keva tilted her head back and smiled. "Hey Kazuma."

Kuwabara walked into the room wearing his lawyer suit and attached to each leg was a young child. One little girl clung with long well kept nails to his pants leg and a young boy on the other as he tried to shake them off. "They're like leeches," he proclaimed with smiling his goofy laugh.

"Another hard day at work?" asked Keva as the 'leeches' chased Yuko out the room. They had Kuwabara's orange hair but it was fair and delicate like Yukina's. Their eyes were small like their father's and had the colors of their mother's.

He sighed and sat down nest to them placing his feet on the rest before him. "Yeah. The judge says my client's divorce statement won't go before the court until New Years. That means I have to work twice as long." He ended sadly and Keva patted his leg. "Don't worry. Yukina will be okay. She may look gently but I sense a power within her that will erupt if anyone tries to harm her family."

Kuwabara smiled at her. "Thanks." He then looks at Yusuke who is glaring at him for some unknown reason. "Hey, you wanna fight Urameshi?!" He stood up and Yusuke smirked. Old habits die-hard, thought Keva as she shook her head.

"You wanna look ugly for your wife tonight, Kuwabara?" he threatened raising his left sleeve with his right arm. "Scratch that, _uglier_?"

"Not this time, Urameshi," countered Kuwabara taking his jacket off and placing it beside Keva. He placed his fists up in the air as he did during his teen years. "I've gotten stronger."

Yusuke scoffed taking a step closer. "In two days? Highly unlikely but its your face."

The children stood by the doorway watching their parents in amusement. All of a sudden a stroke of fear gripped the living room as they heard the scream of a very pisssed off woman. "YUSUKE!!!"

--

Keva waved later to the group as Boton merrily chatted with Keiko. The guys had left for work and Yusuke with a black eye from his loving wife. How he became the head of the force was beyond Keva's mind. He didn't even see the right hook coming at him.

She placed her helmet on after giving each child a kiss. "Be good Yuko. And Mire and Miro…" she looked at the little girl known as Mire and then at Miro, the younger child by five minutes, "stop clinging to your father. It makes him look weird…" she thought for a moment. "Scratch that, weirder. Later." The twins waved as they saw their aunty of four years of their birth depart form the driveway.

She walked into her house an hour later as she allowed the warmth to take her. Tossing her jacket onto the couch she walked upstairs and knocked on her brother's door. "Kurama?" She heard a slight shuffle then a pause. A very unfriendly man greeted a few seconds later the door was opened.

"What do you what onna?" spoke the voice coldly.He may have been miniature in size but his attitude was the size of the Pacific Ocean. Why was he always over here anyway? Doesn't he have a life of his own somewhere with Boton or was he still a loner?

"Oh. Hi Hiei," she said trying to control her anger. Her face was calm and posed as His sibling's usually was. "Is Kurama in?" She hopped he was. The stove was warm when she came so he should be.

"He's busy," he said bluntly eyeing her. His crimson eyes never wavered from her greenish/brownish ones.

"I have to speak to him." She crossed her arms to signify that she wasn't moving anytime soon. She had to speak to him about late night. "Its important." Of course it was important! Her brother had kissed her and the thing that scared her…was that she liked it.

"Baka," came his usual reply. The cornier of her lip twitched in annoyance. He seemed to enjoy this, this little 'game' of his. He was just waiting for her to boil over…lose control.

"Look, I really need to speak to him so if you don't mind," she tried to pass through but the little demon blocked her path. She wasn't going to satisfy him in seeing her crack. "I said, 'he's busy' ningen."

That was it! She grabbed a handful of his cloak and pulled him up to her face. "Now you listen here, Hiei. I am tired of your negative attitude and wish for you to cease it at once. What's with it with you and calling everyone a 'ningen'? You make it seem you're not one yourself…" She paused and looked into his crimson eyes, dropping him instantly. She took a step back in realization at what she just said right into the hallway wall. "Your not human…are you?"

He smirked evilly and pulled out his Katana and in a blink of an eye he appeared in front of her, the icy metal touching her flesh underneath her chin. "You finally caught on little girl. If you wish to live you would leave Kurama and I alone to finish our work." She looked at him terrified and then surprised him by laughing. "What's so funny?"

Tears started to form in her eyes as he released her from his katana, sheathing it once more. "I knew you wasn't normal…from the day Kurama disappeared and hardly ever came home. He must be different too somehow then. Is the whole group in on this or just you two?" she let them fall as she laughed trying to hide the fact that once again she was scared. How in the past twenty-four hours has her world turned upside down?

Her mother was back in the hospital, Kurama had kissed her, both of them aren't human and she was falling in love with the blasted red head…love?

"Its okay Hiei," said Kurama coming out from his room. "She can come in now." He walked over to his sister and helped her into the room where he explained everything she needed to know.

The sky had darkened and Hiei was perched on the sill waiting for the tan-trums of Keva. "I'm sorry I haven't told you before but I thought it unnecessary to involve you into this by informing you about my past and history I have with the Spirit Detectives." He was calm as he spoke and held onto the girl's hand as she stared into space. "Do you understand?" He prayed that she would, although he wouldn't blame her for never trusting him again or even be scared of him.

Keva turned to face him after several minutes with the same calm devoir as Kurama and reached around his neck pulling him into a tight embrace. "I was worried for you," she whispered as he returned the hug. She could feel her heart race now and didn't notice it before but she didn't see him as a brother anymore, or a sibling for that matter. She had come to terms now that this man before her had long since grown up and left her behind with only childhood memories and heartache. But now seeing him before her, she had a new respect for him.

Hiei looked at the scene before him and wondered what was running through his friend's mind. He was glad for them. He had finally told her he truth. Maybe their relationship will become stronger like his and Yukina's. Speaking of Yukina he was supposed to be there five minutes ago. "I see everything is well here, fox." He opened and leapt out the window, disappearing into the night.

Kurama held Keva out in front of him. "I have a question," she began standing up. She went to the window closing it. Wrapping her arms around her and her back to Kurama who sat on the bed. "Yes?" he questioned in curiosity.

She hesitated a bit then went on in a calm, cool voice that drove most men bonkers. "It's about last night." He didn't flinch but his hopes about this morning when she acted normally were shot down like bulls-eyes at a shooting gallery. She turned to face him her eyes covering her emotions that were running wild within her like untamed horses. "Why?" She knew the answer for she had always felt the same to him but scared she may be rejected. She didn't care if law related them. Law…not blood. There is a difference in her eyes even if he didn't see it.

He stood up and allowed her to walk up to him. He looked down at the face he hardly saw long ago, now a woman. He placed a hand onto her face, outlining the smoothness of it underneath his skin. Placing a strand of hair behind her ear he bent down and kissed her as she closed her eyes.

It was like last time, only stronger. He placed his arms around her waist as her hands went to his face and slowly back through his hair. He was like a heat to her body and she the conductor. Her veins were the copper wires and her blood was the atoms. The heat moved into her and around her body igniting different senses...an unfamiliar one. Her stomach became tight and she pulled him closer to her.

His senses were screaming at him. He knew what he was doing and for the love of it didn't care one shit about it. There was no shame in this to them. Only the love they have had for each other that burned inside them like an everlasting candle in the darkest nights.

_I never quite understood,  
how you always made me smile.  
You're like a candle in the dark for me,  
a hope for every child._

This was wrong and they knew it but for the love of God they couldn't stop. It was like a drug the kisses. Once they had it they needed more and more until their craving could be sustained. It was like a power like no other they had ever experienced.

It was like a rollercoaster and yet at the same time it didn't. It was more up than down…curvy more than straight or screwed.

_I am forever proud to be your sibling,  
and even prouder to be your lover.  
I am so blessed to know,  
that our love for each other will never end._

What was going on…what was happening to them? It was just yesterday they were playing cards and laughing with each other. Playing practical jokes on each other. Never had they knew that one little cut, one little tear could cause this.

She let out a small sound that caused Kurama to pull her closer to him. She was on tipsy toe now leaning on him for support for if he let go now she knew she would be unable to support herself with her legs that felt like jelly.

Just a small sensation on her bottom lip and she let her footing go. Kurama was holding her up now, effortlessly…caringly…lovingly… With a bit of hesitation she slowly parted her lips as she gasped slightly.

_Our love for each other grows and grows  
__'Til we want nothing more.  
__Our bodies' mold perfectly into each other,  
__And so do our souls._

Keva whimpered slightly as she felt his tongue crawl into her mouth as if not to frighten her. But she wasn't and in response she opened wider. She laughed a little when she closed her mouth slightly and heard the small growl from her kisser, most likely from his other half but she had known Kurama to make some strange noises from small. She opened and closed her mouth several times enjoying the little tainting she was giving him. She could feel him quiver in arousal and yet…it didn't frighten her.

She closed her mouth one final time capturing his tongue and she felt him tense in surprise when she covered it with her lips. Holding it with her teeth she nuzzled it, giving new meaning to the word 'sensation'.

His world felt toppled. The things she was doing to his tongue…he couldn't explain it. His body was on fire and his usual calm heartbeat was running wild within his chest as if it would burst any moment. This woman he so is in love with was driving him nuts.

_Your kisses are like fire,  
__Feeding my hungry soul.  
__Your caresses are like poison,  
__Tensing my ever-rousing body._

She couldn't think clearly and when she finally released his tongue from the tainting and pulled away they stared into each other's eyes for a long time sending unspoken words and emotions to each other as he placed her onto her feet. Nothing was important right now. They knew now they couldn't live without each other…they needed each other in order to survive. They can't go on anymore like before. Their feelings were open now and the room became foggy as they stared deeper…

He held her close, her head gently placed in the crock of his neck. Their breathing were uneven and they dare not speak in fear of breaking the romantic silence or regretting what had just took place. But in the end they knew it wouldn't come to the latter. "I love you." Calm…precise…caring…loving…

He caressed her left cheek in his hand as he pulled her face to look up at him. Her face was that of an angel. Soft…comforting…unscathed… She sighed deeply closing her eyes for a few moments, her hands on his chest. Their breathing was of one…their hearts beating as one…

She opened her eyes slowly and placed her forehead onto his lips. "I love you too."

What more could be said between the two as they held each other close? The warmth of each other heating them…the closeness igniting flames within them...the love they had for each other as siblings had changed into one of that a man and woman shares…male and female.

How did this happen? How they loved each other. If it wasn't fate then what was it? A cruel trick to bring their hopes…their dreams up and then send them spiraling down like an out of control plane.

He looked down at her once more…lovingly…gently… he raised an eyebrow in question at her before speaking. "I feel something…strange."

She giggled looking at him through tired eyes. "Well of course, silly." She raised her hands up to his face and then allowed her elbows to dangle from his shoulders, kissing his chin gently running her tongue slightly on it. "That's my ass you're holding."

He smiled at her softly nuzzling her neck. "I know." He pulled back and saw her disappointed face. "I think something's in your back left pocket."

"A gift I found earlier. Why? Does it bother you that you can't hold both hips?" She was tainting him again and both loved it. But his hands were quite large so it didn't matter to him. He still had a grip on her and her buttocks molded into them fully and perfectly. "I'll open it later, hmmm?"

Not one word was spoken in response as he once again captured her lips. And when he coaxed them apart she allowed him to explore the deepness and sweetness that was her mouth. Then he captured her tongue and tainted it making her want to scream. She grabbed handfuls of his striking red locks. He pulled her closer and higher to him so her feet dangled beneath. Using his right hand to hold her firmly against him he removed the gift from her left pocket and tossed it onto the study table.

Their breathing was once again unevenly…rugged…but at the same time they moved as one as if joined by a special link that only they could feel.

Gently he turned around to face the bed and placed her gently onto the lime colored sheets. Placing her on them he never broke the heating kiss as his mouth slightly parted to cover hers more passionately. Balancing with his left he moved her further into the bed so that both their bodies were on, his on top and hers at the bottom.

Their bodies molded perfectly into one another as he kicked his shoes off and climbed in. "I love you so much," he whispered against her heating flesh as he nuzzled her neck receiving a slight sound of pleasure from her parted lips. He reached over to the nightstand on the side of the bed to turn the lamp off but was stopped by her.

"Leave it," she whispered through reddening lips onto his cheeks. Her small but electric kisses made their way across his face she held between her delicate hands. Angel soft… She felt the rumble emitting from his chest and she smiled. "I think that's your other side saying he enjoys this." A smirk played her lips as she continued the torture of his face.

His kisses trailed down her face onto her neck again and behind her ear. With a sharp intake of breath she cried out softly as he gently gnawed on the cartilage. She arched into him a moan escaping her lips as the lights flickered off.

The sound of a fallen tree going unheard… Only their breathing…ever increasing heartbeats could be heard…

She worked her nimble fingers on his shirt, unbuttoning them to reveal the well-built chest that she ran her smooth hands over. In one swift moment her light red blouse had been pulled up and over her head and tossed carelessly aside on to the floor along with the unwanted shirt. Her breasts full and supple.

His eyes pierced the darkness with the aid his demon side. Without them he probably wouldn't see her…only feel her due to her dark skin. Her jet-black hairwith red highlights lay sprawled beneath her and her arms were bent slightly to her sides and hands over her head. He took in every inch on her exposed flesh as if memorized by it…like some sort of trance.

She didn't flinch underneath his intense gaze. He leaned down elbows beside her head. He saw it…the longing within her eyes…the loneliness that he had cause as she grew during his absences…but no more… he was here for her now and always would be to fill that void within her.

His eyes were dazzling to her. How they glowed in the night was beautiful and intoxicating. Her eyes were heavy, without knowing it she felt it was very late. She didn't want it to end. Her heart longed for him for so long and her body…it ached…it screamed for him…

He bent forward and gently nuzzled her chin as she pushed her head back allowing her chin to go up into him. Her eyes closed gently as he whispered, "I think it's time for bed."

She opened her eyes half way looking at him lovingly. "I'm not tired," she lied. "I'm not a child anymore."

He placed his hands on her head. "No your not. You're a beautiful woman that I am madly in love with. Your eyes shine like the brightest star, your smile filled with hope and love to all who see it. The lips like a red rose in the garden, your skin smooth and fair like fresh powered snow." He bent to her eyes as she closed them licking the tears that were willing to fall. "Please don't cry, my love."

She opened her eyes to him as he got up off the bed. She slowly sat up sitting in her Indian style of childlikeness. "Can I…stay here with you?" He probably would say 'no' in fear of what my occur but she sensed that he would go no further than she wanted to and she wasn't ready…

She leaned forward her arms cradling her breasts as they poured forward in the black-laced bra. He slipped off his pants and crawled towards her as she settled herself underneath the covers in her undergarments and he in his. He moved underneath them holding her close to the warmth of his body. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered tenderly.

Her hands were to his chest and his strong arms encircled her gently as if she was a fragile piece of crystal. Her head rested into the crock of his neck as the soft rumbles in his chest…the melody of their breathing…the scales of their heartbeat as one…the nocturnal sounds of the night…drifted her into blissful slumber.

Her breathing became even and he knew that she was asleep. Pulling her closer, she smelt her hair full of the fragrance of wild flowers. She was delicate, like crystal clear glass even if she hid it to the world.

He was happy and if anyone tried to harm her he would kill them without a seconds hesitation.

Their legs became entangled as he finally succumbed to slumber…holding his love…his heart…

The wind outside blew hoarsely but didn't stir the window that covered the heating room. A blanket of serenity…of purity…what more could they ask for during this Christmas holiday?

Only that their eternal love for each other can conquer any troubles that threaten their relationship in the near future.

**--**

**Author's Note**: Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoyed the chappie. I am trying to make it a five-chappie fic but I don't know if it will happen. I have so many ideas for this and it's driving me crazy. I may finish this before To Trust Again. Its three weeks before Christmas in this fic.

Tell me how you truly feel about this chappie. How it makes you feel inside. I want the truth even if it is a flamer. I want to know if you could feel the heat building inside the room. Please…read…review…Ja ne…


	3. Sorry

Author's note: here I am again at the laptop trying to type. I love this fic I started. Like I said in the beginning…lemon in each chappie. If you can't e the heat then leave. I am warning you. Lemon…if not then lime. I really don't know the difference but they say lime is a little less than lemon. I still don't see it that way if they both deal with sex.

Disclaimer: I own no one but Keva and other names such as the kids.

She felt it. The warmth grew inside her. It started at her chest then moved lazily down between the crevice of her breasts. She lay on her back eyes closed. The hands…were on her hips, gently massaging them making her legs weak in anticipation.

A sharp intake of breath…

Its tongue played her belly button and moved lower. She felt it…the warmth indulge in her…seeking…

She was frozen to the spot but she unmistakably felt it… a small cry left her slightly parted lips as she gripped the sheets beside her, arching her back. She lifted and parted her knees instinctively to continue his exploration.

And he did her eyes shot open and her mouth opened to a silent scream of pleasure. She felt him with her. His wet tongue devouring her wetness within her that grew. Sliding in and out in a rhythmic presence. She wanted to scream but couldn't. What was going on?

Her body trembled underneath the pressure. She felt her insides melt her mind starting to fade.

His hands never left her hips but releasing the right one he removed his tongue from her licking his lips. His eyes found it…her little nub that would trigger her… Smirking to himself he tainted it with the tip of his tongue as he felt her shake uncontrollably underneath his intense handy work.

Oh Kami…she wanted to scream her lungs out in pure unheard of pleasure. What was he doing? Who was he? What-

"OH GOD!" she managed to say as she felt his left hand removed her buttocks and tease her nipples. Her heart was racing…who was he that made her body ach so? Her knuckles were white as she tried to tighten her grip on the sheets.

He captured her…hungrily and yet gently. What was she to do? Her head reeled and her eyes became foggy. Her breathing was ragged and she felt something…it was something different…something frightening and yet at the same time not…it was mounting…building…it felt like the worlds were going to collide.

And just as quickly he stopped before she reached her peak. He wasn't down yet…no far from it. He wanted her so far gone that she wouldn't feel him enter her. He didn't want to hurt her…never would he do such a thing. He was going to try and make this as comfortable as he could even though he knew he would cause the pain she would feel.

He rose up, aware that she could no longer see him and allowed the spell that held her in place to be lifted off. He heard her moan and he widened his smile his ears twitching slightly in pleasure.

He nuzzled her flesh beneath her head and traveled down her arms to the tips of each finger. Then slowly he traced them with his touch and retraced the arm back up. He did the same to each leg then her stomach, his electric touch intoxicating to the body. Her eyes were glossy as if in a far off place. Far, he thought. But not far enough for what he had in store for her.

His ambidextrous hands didn't miss an inch of her heated body. His heightened nose smelling her arousal hanging over them in a thick blanket, his hair gently cascading over their perspired faces.

"W-who are you?" she breathed as she struggled to contain the moan but failed releasing that beautiful sound ring in his ears once more. His lips softly nuzzled that small spot underneath her neck that seemed to make her go wild. Her hands unconsciously went into his hair sinking deep into his skull making him growl affectionately. It felt like silk almost to the touch but it was rough and almost uneven at the same time.

She felt the small smile against her skin. "You already know me," he whispered tenderly stroking her back. She arched right into him, her body molding into his perfect frame. Her eyes still were in that icy glaze becoming darker and more distant.

She did not answer…too far into her own little world of pleasure that her body so badly commanded. The mind is strong but the flesh is weak.

There!

He opened his mouth revealing two sharp fangs and bit down onto the bottom cartilage of her ear. Her eyes grew wide as her vision soon became clear and she gasped. Wha? Did-did he just bite her?

Taking his chance he slid slowly inside her feeling for the first time her wetness…her need. Her ankles instantly hooked around his waist, catching him off guard, his air catching into his throat.

He moved…slowly, his teeth still locked onto her ear and using his tongue to sooth the pain.

Her breathing was ragged and her vision clear. She could see the silky silver hair between her fingers. The swift movements of something like a tail. She could only guess he was at least seven feet tall…but what really bother her was the feeling of no ears on him…human ears.

The movements she felt could only be describe as something she had never felt before or could ever imagine. The way he tenderly licked the wound he had caused on her earlobe made her feel almost secure. The way she felt with her family and her friends.

The pain was too much for her at first. Small tears of pain falling against her will. His nose twitched at the salty scent. "Shhh," he cooed into her ear his movements becoming slicker and less effortless.

"I-it hurts." She couldn't quit describe it. It hurt and yet the pain was blissful at the same time. It was like swimming underwater. You needed air and yet at the same time you didn't. Your world seemed to just fad into the background corners of your mind slowly forgetting about the air that you need to breath and just drift…allowing the tides to just carry your body away.

"I know," he said calmly pressing closer to her body. Her body began to respond to the movements and tighten around his length. "Forgive me." It sounded hoarse as if it took all his strength to say those words as he moved.

She wanted to speak but he gently kissed her delicate lips with his her eyes first time seeing his golden gaze. She closed her eyes as he laced his fingers from his head with hers and placed them over her head. The kiss deepened and so did the movements.

The kiss…

The way he handled her…

The world seemed to build on itself as the movements became faster as the need also grew for release.

The way her body reacted to his electric touch…

The fever heat of them melting into one…

Brought an image to her mind…

Then it came. The blinding light as the worlds seem to collide into one giant mass. The warmth engulfing both like wild fire. White bursts of light appeared behind their eyelids as completion rocked them both. Their cries dying out as one…

An image of her love…

Kurama…

Keiko sat her study and smiled calming signing the last of her papers. She leaned back into her chair and smiled tiredly. She was free for the next day now. All her files had been filed. All her papers signed and organized.

"Excuse me. Mrs. Urameshi?" came a small voice. Keiko looked down at the little form holding up a small card. He placed his thumb into his mouth and looked at the floor as if it had become more interesting.

"Thank you Mr. Yuko." The little boy smiled looking up then scurried away leaving his mother behind.

Taking the envelope she carefully opened it and read with a smiled and a devilish shake of her head.

_Dearest Keiko,_

_I have longed for your company for so long and yet you have eluded me once again in my poor efforts to seduce you.( **Sigh**) you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen._

_The way your legs move as you walk. The way your smile heightens your beautiful nose and sensual eyes. Oh Kami, Keiko no cell in this county can hold me from getting my hands on you._

_Please join me for a late dinner and maybe a bath. I await your attendance with the utmost anticipation, my love…_

_My angel…_

_§your admire…_

Keiko smiled even more as she folded the piece of paper and stood from her desk. She quickly did an overview of her schedule, which took more time than she planed. Sighing she walked out into living room and watched the two sleeping forms. The largest one lying down on he couch with his uniform still on. His boots lightly perched on the setting's armrest. The smaller figure lying sprawled on the floor the way his dad slept during his teens with a finger in his mouth.

She walked up and gently kissed the little boy on the floor. On the table she smiled softly at the little card. Then gently kissed her husband and covering him with a blanket.

A little tear ran down her cheek as she took her son to his bed. Walking back down in her nightgown she laid next to her husband on the couch kissing him once again. Looking back once more at the neatly set table she fell into a deep sleep as tears rolled slowly down her cheeks.

'Happy Anniversary Mommy!'

She walked slowly into the kitchen and sat with a small thump onto the wooden chair. Kurama idly continue to hum and he flipped a pancake. "Morning," he smiled placing the breakfast onto the table.

A slight grumble and a few other well choiced words greeted him. He chuckled lightly sitting across the table after he gently kissed her forehead. "Go away," she whined swatting at air.

'Well, at least she's dressed,' commented Youko. 'And smelling fresh.'

'You sound disappointed.' Kurama smiled eating his food as Keva played with it.

'I am,' replied Youko. "Stop playing with your food. It's bad for you." She glowered at him and he laughed more.

"Don't make me hurt you, Kurama," she said hotly her creamy green/brown eyes staring at him. "I'll make you regret it like no other."

"And that would be?" he asked sipping his orange juice. "Put glue in my shoes? You did that last week. Cut my hair? You did that two months ago." He numbered the list of 'horror' as Keva made a mouth out of her left hand as she ate and mocked him. "Are you mocking me?"

"Are you mocking me?" she continued ignoring the gaze Kurama was giving her. She got an idea…a wicked idea…an oh so evil, wicked idea…Using her right foot she raised it seductively over his leg. Kurama's eyes widened as he choked on his piece of food. He opened his eyes widely and looked at her as if asking what in the world was she doing!

"Keva…?" he whispered. She only smiled as she continued to trail her foot up and down his legs. She did say she was going to make him suffer…heh heh…She trailed it up his pants rubbing her flesh against his then up further to his things. She rubbed small, round circles upon each, slowly applying pressure causing him to lean onto the table for support shiver in want and need.

She removed her foot and Kurama released a gush of air he didn't know he was holding. He looked up at her and watched her with hungry eyes as she stood and walked over towards him dragging a finger across the table and up his chest. He leaned back into his chair as he looked up at her dark, creamy face with almost a blank/painful expression.

She leaned closer blowing her hot hair upon his rising heating forehead. "I told you I would make you suffer," she whispered seductively running both her palms up his broad chest and up to his shoulders. He closed his eyes at the sensations coursing through his veins…

How did she do it? Have complete power over him with just the simplest touch?

Control…

That was all he was thinking as he gripped his pants, feeling the increasing pressure within his loins. She planted small but electric kisses all over his face earning a moan of pain and ecstasy escaping his slightly parted lips.

Control…

She wrapped her arms around his neck and moved to the front of him, his head still back trying to control himself and failing miserably. She leaned in closer brushing her lips against his and began to straddle him. Her knee grazed his most private part as she smirked as she felt it pulsate beneath her.

Fuck control…

Her breath caught as he snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her down to him. The feel of him against her core making her tremble as she tightened her grip around his neck. She wanted him…she knew that but would it hurt? She was frightened of course, that was no lie but…she didn't want to be…

"You really…" he tried to think of the words as she bucked up against him unintentionally…or was it? "K-keva...you really shouldn't be doing this…" it was almost as if it was a plea for her to stop.

"Uh uh," she countered. She lowered her head to his neck and nibbled at it. "You still on punishment." Just stop damn it! He was going wild and Youko was not helping either. He may be a demon…feared in all of demon world…but he was still a male and he wanted what every male on earth wants no matter what species…sex.

He stood upright with her taking her to the front room and laying her onto the couch. His eyes turned golden and she gasped when she saw it.

Kuwabara signed the last of the statement. "Now are you sure this is what you want to say? I can't do anything more once the judge reads this," he said to the man before him. He nodded and signed underneath.

Standing up he reached over and shook his lawyer's hand gracefully. "Thank Mr. Kuwabara. Thank so much." He blew a puff of air removing a stray golden strand from his face. Tears of joy and relief trailing down his face. It had taken months to reach this moment. Many frightening nights and troublesome days but they had done it. _He_ had done it.

"No problem, Kenoui. Be at my office by ten the day after New Years," he said exiting his office.

"Yes sir. And thank you again." He hurried off down the hall and disappeared into the elevator.

Kuwabara walked back into his office and shifted through his papers. He had just finished a murder case of the young man's fiancé. The convict was suppose to be his jealous stepfather. He had searched for a lawyer who would take this case seriously and only Kuwabara was willing to take it.

He spotted a new folder on his desk and tilted his head in confusion. It was a light shade of blue, striking to the eyes at first glance. Pressing a button he spoke, "I thought I had clear all the paper work, Tyko."

"Yes you did," came a man voice followed by some colorful words. "Just a moment sir. DAMN IT, FIN! GET AWAY FROM THAT COFFEE!"

"But why?" came the whined reply. After a few minutes…"Sorry about that Kazuma. Anyway about the papers. They just came in today. Their about a rumor going around about the Minamino family."

"How so?" he was now interested. He leaned forward, arms crossed onto his desk.

"Said some funny things been going on at the house. So some people had been doing some digging into the fills. They say the siblings Keva and Shuuichi Minamino had moved in with each other to keep the house while their mother is still in the hospital."

Kuwabara nodded looking into the folder. "But what's wrong with that. Shiziru and I had to do that five years ago. Mom went a little loco." He winced at the memory. "Too many cats."

He heard Tyko laugh on the other line. "Yeah I know. But rumor has it they had been getting a little…close if you catch my drift." He knew what he meant and he was happy for them. But in the world today something like that is considered Taboo. "And here's the thing, Keva is supposedly the adopted child correct but in the file you'll see she is the child of the man Shori was married to in the past."

Kuwabara quickly picked up his phone and dialed a number, his heart greatly increase. "Thanks Tyko…and get some sleep." His voice was calm and cool. It was the complete opposite in how he was feeling right now.

"Right'o boss. 'night!"

Kuwabara held the folder as he turned to face the starry sky. "Shori…room 456, please. Yeah I'll hold. Mrs. Minamino…I found out."

The folder was tossed onto the desk as he closed the door and locked the office with a heavy heart.

'Keva and Shuuichi Minamino: blood relatives.'

Author's Note: There another chappie! I hope you all enjoy it! It took me two to five days to type this. I would like to thank you all for the reviews. Its not easy being stuck on a piece of rock abandoned by all 'civilization'. I'll try my best to work on my other fics as fast as possible, 'k? Right now I have some courseworks to do and Biology is killing me.

I'm thinking of changing my name to Silver Kitsune or Silver Vixen…tell me what you think and about how you feel about this chappie. Longer the reviews the longer the next chappie will be. (By the way this was 9 pages.)

Read and review! Ja ne!


End file.
